All She Ever Wanted
by titaniclover91
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be free. She finally had the chance to be free with the one person who meant everything to her until she lost him. She will have to live her own life now without him. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here it goes. This is my second story and I wanted to be one where Jack lives but Rose doesn't know he's alive, nor does Jack know that Rose is alive…yet. I might need a little inspiration for this story as I'm not sure how I want it to unfold quite yet. Ideas are welcome :) and of course, I'll give you credit for the idea. As for my other story, Forever and For Always, it's on hiatus right now as I'm trying to re-write it but I'm having a writer's block :( Well enough of that…here it goes!**

**Review please! **

Rose stepped off the Carpathia; pulling the trench coat she still wore closer to her trying to shield herself from the cold of the rain. She stopped in front of the Statue of Liberty, a wave of sadness suddenly overcoming her. She was brought out of her trance by a young man in uniform taking down names of survivors.

"Can I take your name please love?"

She looked at him and without question she replied, "Dawson, Rose Dawson."

She looked back up at Liberty and he gave his thanks and walked away. She sighed and began walking away from all the commotion and began looking for somewhere to stay. She found a local hotel not too far from the docks that was taking Titanic survivors. Her room hadn't been near as fancy as Titanic, but it was still elegant. She took off the coat, placing it on the couch and walked into the bedroom. She laid down finding that the bed was more comfortable than she thought. In a matter of minutes, she found herself falling asleep. She tried to fight it but sleep got the best of her and she dozed off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack had been searching for her since he stepped off the ship. He'd checked the survivor list, but to his dismay there was no name of Rose DeWitt Bukater listed. He couldn't give up on her. He didn't want to. Although he wanted to continue searching, he had grown extremely tired and his body was still somewhat weak from the icy water. He walked into the same hotel for survivors and little did he know, he was only a few doors down from Rose.

_Well this is just great, I'm never gonna find her. How could I lose her so easily? I kinda remember her letting me go into the water and when I came back up she was gone. No one would let me up long enough to try and find her on the rescue ship. If she's even alive._

Jack was brought out of his thoughts trying to not even think the thought of his Rose being dead. It was getting late, and since his search efforts would have to be put off until the morning, he'd decided to go to bed.

"Might as well, maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be a bad dream."

_Get ahold of yourself Jack, don't give up just yet. _

He climbed into bed with his thoughts, and soon he was overtaken by sleep. He began to dream of her. If only she were here…

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. Now be honest and tell me where I could go with this story. I want to change it up a bit and make it different from a lot of Jack lives stories. So ideas are welcome! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I realize how short chapter one was and I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that short. So I'm going to try and get as much writing in as I can to make the chapters longer. So, here's chapter two.**

Cal paced the living room in his living room in his hotel room for what seemed like forever. He sighed, finally sitting down on the couch with a glass of brandy. He took the last drink and set it down on the table. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. Since he'd stepped off the_ Carpathia_ he'd been wondering why things had happened like this. _It was never supposed to be this way. If only she had never met him, she'd be here with me and we would be on our way back home. _He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He mumbled under his breath and answered. His expression immediately turned to annoyance.

"Well, what a nice surprise." He said sarcastically.

Ruth made her way past him and into his room. "Hello Caledon." He scoffed and shut the door. He walked over to the bar to get another brandy.

Ruth stared at him impatiently before finally speaking.

"Rose is alive."

Almost choking on his brandy, Cal looked at her in disbelief.

"And who told you this?"

"I saw her myself yesterday. She's in a hotel a few blocks away."

She could see the expression on his face and she could see he was immediately thinking of a way to get Rose back. She spoke up before he could say anything.

"Now Caledon, don't do anything just yet. You don't want to scare her off now do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Alright then, so keep yourself away from her until we can figure out what to do to convince her to come back home. Is there any evidence of…him?"

"Well how would I know? I haven't seen him I've been here since I got off the ship. I haven't heard any gossip about him so I assume he's at the bottom of the Atlantic where he belongs."

"Good. Then as long as he's out of the picture, you and Rose can be married as soon as we arrive home."

Cal smirked and nodded.

"Well I must be going but I'll be seeing you soon?" Ruth asked.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." Cal walked over to the door behind her to let Ruth out. He shut the door when she was gone and smiled to himself.

"Looks like I win again." He said to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::

Rose had awoken much later than she'd planned, slightly disappointed in herself. She undressed and started bath water. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Well Jack, I guess I have to start keeping that promise don't I?

She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and stepped into the bath. She'd suddenly become very depressed, tears overwhelming her. She put her hands in her face and she sobbed.

"Oh Jack, how I..wish you were..here." She managed to get out between sobs. She'd managed to calm herself down, thinking about what her mother would say to her if she saw her so upset over Jack. She pushed the thought of her mother out of her mind and finished bathing. She stepped out and dried off. She tidied her hair into a simple up do, one that she knew for a fact her mother wouldn't approve of.

"Well I'm not living for her anymore. I'm living my own life for me, and for Jack."

And with that, she got dressed and put her coat on and walked out of her hotel room. She had just gotten out of the hotel when she ran into a familiar but friendly face.

"Rose darlin!" Molly beamed, going over to hug Rose.

Rose hugged her back, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Molly. Nice to see you again."

"Well how ya feelin? Seen any sight of your mother or Cal?"

Rose's smile quickly faded.

"No, I haven't seen them. I went straight to my hotel after I got off the ship. I would much rather them not know I'm alive. I can't go back with them Molly."

Molly nodded, understandingly.

"That's alright dear. I know about the way Cal treated you. And I know now that your mother wasn't any better. It's a shame things had to turn out this way." Molly searched Roses face waiting to see if she would reply. When Rose didn't answer, she continued.

"Jack isn't here is he?"

Rose looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes at just the mention of his name.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Molly took Rose's hand in hers.

"Rose, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but things _are_ goin to be okay. I'm here if you need me. And you're always welcome to come pay me a visit. Just look me up, I won't be hard to find."

Rose half-smiled and replied, "Thank you Molly. That means a lot. I'm sorry to rush off, but I have a few things I need to take care of."

Molly nodded and hugged Rose again. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Rose was hoping she wouldn't be noticed on the busy street. She'd found her way to the train station waiting in line to buy a ticket, nervously looking around hoping her mother and Cal hadn't had the same idea.

"Next in line please." The teller had a somewhat miserable expression on her face, impatiently waiting to go home and be away from all these people.

"Name please?"

"Rose Dawson."

"And what is your destination?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin."

**Well what ya think? Please review and don't worry, I'm gonna make Jack and Rose meet soon, but it won't come easy ;) If you got some ideas, PM me! Kinda unsure how to make these chapters real long since its right after the sinking. They will get longer, especially after Jack and Rose meet and their lives begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So sorry for the long delay. I must admit I've been having somewhat of a writer's block. I'm having trouble getting a jumpstart on this story because I want tension between Cal, Rose and her mother and I'm still trying to put it all together. Anyways, here's chapter three.  
**

**A big thank-you to all the following reviewers:**

_**The2DawsonGirls**_

_**laura loom**_

_**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**_

_**Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl**_

Jack had been up since four o'clock in the morning due to restlessness and bad dreams. He'd dreamt that Cal had shot Rose and the gunshot was what woke him up. He was looking out at the morning sunrise wondering where she was, hoping she was alright. He'd wondered over and over if Cal and Ruth knew they were both alive.

_I don't know how we ever got separated like this. I would've at least thought that we would've met again on the Carpathia. Did Cal and Ruth find her? God I hope not. I just got her back, only to lose her again. I'm not giving up hope just yet. I'm gonna search for her till I find her, even if I have to cross Cal himself._

And with that, he showered, got dressed and left his hotel room. It had begun drizzling and Jack still saw commotion of the media outside the hotel room. _They really don't wanna know what I think about this whole thing. I have it in mind to just write that letter I told Rose about. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind._ He walked to the park, hoping that maybe she'd just be sitting somewhere as if she was waiting for him or maybe in a shelter for survivors. _Wait, wouldn't she be in a hotel? Nah, she wouldn't wanna be found by Cal and Ruth._ With no luck at the park, he searched alleyways, even local shops asking if anyone had seen her. Distraught, Jack returned to the hotel. He gave it a shot despite his thoughts and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if anyone by the name of Rose DeWitt Bukater is staying here? She's a Titanic survivor."

The attendant nodded and looked at his log. He shook his head and had a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name."

Jacks heart sunk at his words.

"What about the name Rose Dawson?" _Why not ask? A slim chance she'd take my name, but I had to ask._

He shuffled through the papers again and looked at Jack.

"No sir, no Rose Dawson."

"Okay thanks." Jack sighed and he made his way back up to his hotel room. His fears of Rose not being alive or had been taken away by Cal seemed to becoming closer to reality. He hadn't lost hope just yet. After all, his hotel couldn't be the only one helping Titanic survivors right? He sat down on his bed and looked on the night stand beside him and noticed there was paper provided by the hotel. _Well looks like I just might have a chance to write that strongly worded letter after all. _He smirked and picked up the pencil and began writing. After a while of writing, his hand began cramping and he set the letter down. He'd noticed that writing the letter had made him somewhat tired and he settled down into a more comfortable position in his bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Rose walked along quietly, her many thoughts flooding her mind. _Should I go back to Cal? Even if I'm miserable, at least I'd have somewhere to go. No, I can't. I have to keep my promise to Jack. Chippewa Falls is a good place to start isn't it? I wonder if any of his other family is still there? Or maybe some of his old friends? I wish he was here. _She walked through the park and found a small bench and sat down to rest her feet. She sighed and began looking around her. She saw a young couple walking along the sidewalk a few feet away from her. They looked to be in second class and the young man was handsome with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had his arms intertwined with a young woman with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She had her hair tied up and they were laughing about something Rose couldn't hear. She noticed how happy they looked and wondered if she'd ever be happy. _Not without Jack, _she thought. She thought that maybe she and Jack would've been the same way. They would've been so carefree and not worried about what everyone thought.

The slow drizzling of the rain brought her out of her thoughts and she got up and began walking back to the hotel. She reached the hotel, almost out of breath for trying to escape the rain. She straightened her dress and walked into the lobby. It was fairly empty, with only a few people. She made her way back to her room, taking notice about how tired she'd become. She took her coat off and laid it on the back of the couch. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, letting herself fall backwards onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before finally getting up and getting dressed for bed.

_I love you Jack. I hope you know that._

A/N: Well there it is. Not a whole lot going on in this one but I had to get something on here to keep me motivated to keep writing. And I'm gonna make anonymous reviews available so maybe I can get more reviews. Keep reading and reviewing! Also, don't forget to take a look at the story **A Whole New Life** by The2DawsonGirls. New story but a great plot! Review please! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my goodness I'm so sorry it's been way too long since I've updated. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :-). Anyways, I've been trying to think of some new ideas for the chapters to come and I've come up with a few but I won't spill them just yet. I want to throw some twists and turns in there to make this story even better for you guys! Well, here it is. Don't forget to review!**

**Big thank you to all of the reviewers! It's much appreciated and very motivational!**

* * *

**April 19, 1912**

It had been only four days since the sinking and Rose had often found herself taking evening walks in the park since she'd arrived at the hotel. Her train would leave tomorrow for Wisconsin and she'd been trying to sort through her thoughts and maybe even clear her head somehow. She was positive this is what she wanted to do, to maybe get a piece of Jack's history. Would she settle down there or would she go to the horizon first. She'd yet to find the answer. She had managed to keep away from Cal, although she was sure he was doing everything possible to find her.

_I'll be damned if I'm going to be trapped with him again. What was I thinking for not standing up to him sooner anyways? Oh I know, mother wouldn't hear of it, especially since she told me ladies don't express their feelings about marriage since they don't really have a choice in the matter anyways. _

She rolled her eyes and sighed at the thought of her mother trying her best to make her be happy with Cal.

_Why can't she understand you can't force someone to love another person? I'll bet her and my father didn't even marry for love. That's why she's so careless about the emotion aspect._

She had been walking for what seemed like forever and she was brought out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive me."

The gentleman smiled, and Rose was taken aback by his calm response.

"It's alright miss, don't worry. My name is Ben Calvert." He extended his hand taking Rose's hand in his and kissing it lightly. She was immediately reminded of when Jack kissed her hand at the Grand Staircase and she drew it back almost too fast, making Mr. Calvert looked confused.

"R-Rose Dawson."

"Did I offend you madam? I apologize if I did."

Rose wasn't sure how to respond, so she just simply nodded a no. Mr. Calvert was almost as tall as Cal with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was in his early thirties and he came through the park often as a shortcut to his office. He was mesmerized by Rose's beauty and was instantly drawn to her. He gave her a charming smile in response to her nod but he could see that Rose had something else on her mind.

"Are you alright Mrs. Dawson?"

"Y-yes I'll be alright. I'm sorry but I must be going now. It was nice to meet you Mr. Calvert."

She had begun to walk away when Ben spoke to her again.

"Well, would you like a ride miss? It'd be my honor."

Something inside Rose was telling her to say no but at the same time to say yes. She had been thinking it was way too soon for her to even think about courting someone again. She hadn't even gotten to Wisconsin yet. Her promise to Jack hadn't yet been fulfilled. She just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Miss?" Ben repeated again, noticing she was very deep in thought.

"Oh, I appreciate the offer Mr. Calvert, but I don't have that long of a walk. I'm only going right around the corner." She lied to him because she knew that if she told him she was a survivor and staying at a hotel he would most likely offer to help her out being the gentleman he was. She gave a small smile and walked away, leaving Ben with his thoughts.

* * *

By now, White Star Line had surely gotten Jack's letter and he'd even seen a small article about it in the local paper. He was somewhat amused at how much they had turned his words around.

"I swear, they'll say just about anything to make them look like they're not the bad guy," Jack said to himself, shaking his head and chuckled as he held the newspaper in his hand. By now, his search for Rose had still ended up with no luck and he was beginning to run out of ideas. He had caught sight of Cal a couple days ago but he had managed to stay out of sight. He had thought about going back to Chippewa Falls but he knew he had to dig even deeper in his search for Rose.

_I bet she's with Cal again and he's trying to hide her. Maybe he found her and she's trapped again. Maybe I should just go ask him myself. But who's to say that he wouldn't just lie to me and say she's dead? And to top it all off, I'd have to deal with her mother at the same time._

Jack had been deep in thought whilst walking back to his hotel from a local shelter where he had continued to search for Rose. He was almost back until he ran into the last person he'd wanted to deal with at the moment. He felt a tight grip on his arm and he was spun around to be face to face with Cal himself.

"You! How the hell did you manage to stay alive? I figured you'd be at the bottom of the Atlantic where you belong." Cal smirked and Jack was immediately filled with disgust.

Glaring back at Cal, Jack responded, "No Hockley, you'd be surprised how us gutter rats use our common sense and life experience to stay alive. You wouldn't have much of either of those now would you?"

"Watch your words Dawson. Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? You're just some piece of garbage that happened to find its way on Titanic by some stroke of luck, if that's what you'd call it. But you didn't come out the winner after all in the end now did you?"

Jack studied Cal's face and he seemed to find some sort of victorious emotion; for what he didn't know.

"Where is she? I know she's with you." Jacks blood was beginning to boil.

"She is not. Even if she was you actually think I'd tell you? I would've already been long gone and away from you. Far as I know she's dead." He lied. Jack didn't believe him for a second.

"That's alright, when I find her she's going with me and you'll never find us. If you try, I promise Hockley, it'll be the last thing you do. Got it?"

Jack was glaring at him and had his hands folded into fists. Cal huffed while glaring back at Jack, and walked back to his hotel. He'd have to step up his game if he was going to keep Rose away from him and get her back to Philadelphia.

Jack walked back to his hotel room, trying to calm down and clear his mind. He wished things were different and he knew time was running out. Little did he know, his Rose was closer than he thought possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not sure what happened in this one. Mostly just a bunch of little events, I wasn't really too sure what to put in. Any ideas on how Jack and Rose should meet? I want the meeting to be a rough one, which it seems that things keep them from meeting. Any ideas would be great! I'm really trying to make this story different and interesting but it's gettin kinda hard to do! Please read and review, and sorry again for the long delay!**


End file.
